Waiting for You
by Ame no Chikara
Summary: [YuuRam] Wolfram is tired of waiting for Yuuri.


Title: Waiting for You  
Author: Ame no Chikara  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Yuuram  
Genre: Angst  
Comments: Wolfram is sick of waiting for Yuuri.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to so many people that aren't me.

Wolfram sat on his bed and watched the clock impatiently. He cast his eyes up to the dark-green canopy above his head and then to the empty space beside him. He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows before pounding a fist into the bed he and the Maou shared. "Where are you, you wimp!?" He screamed, his eyes flashing to a closed door. He waited for a moment before sighing and lying back down on the bed.

He narrowed his eyes at the fresh pink summer silk that clung to his body. He had bought this gown so that Yuuri would be happy. But, when Yuuri had seen the gown, he just twitched in distaste and said something about how silk was too hot for the summertime. Wolfram's glare softened as he took in a deep breath. He just thought that Yuuri would like the gown. The head-strong noble sighed and looked back at the door. "Yuuri..." He moaned gently, a sad look plastered on his face.

Yuuri still had not returned. Wolfram's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and depression as he thought about being advised to go to bed by Conrad. Wolfram twitched. His focus shifted from the door to his clock yet again. He frowned when he realized he had been waiting in bed for an hour.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he heard his fiancée's voice. "Wolfram?" The blond boy opened his eyes groggily to look at Yuuri. His eyes flashed back to the clock- 3 hours had passed in a second. Shaking his head, Wolfram turned his attention back to the boy whom had woke him.

He took in every detail- from Yuuri's slightly tussled hair to the way Yuuri was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. The maou was dressed in his typical blue cotton pajamas. The shirt had wrinkles running across it and the pants had a stain from something that had been ground into them.

"What is it, Yuuri?" The mazoku asked through a yawn. He studied the depth of the Maou's black eyes and internally smiled at the warmth he found there. 'Yuuri...' something purred contently in the back of Wolfram's mind.

"...Uhm..." Yuuri ran his and through his the back of his hair through embarrassment. "Wolfram..." He started again, taking in a deep breath. "Hey...I've been thinking..."

"Hurry up Yuuri, I'm tired." Wolfram moaned, his eyes half-lidded as sleep edged ever nearer_. At least he's by my side now..._

"...How am I supposed to marry you?"

Wolfram blinked. How could Yuuri say such a thing? "You wimp! You were the one that proposed!" He spat, sitting up straight on the bed to look at the Maou's surprised face.

Yuuri blinked absently, scratching his cheek in confusion. "Yeah, I guess that's so… but, we really don't seem like a match for one another, anyway."

"Well of course not! It's all your fault too!" He muttered again, stubbornly. Wolfram's temper died down slowly and his eyes grew sad as his fiancé's became filled with confusion. "Yuuri..." He whispered softly. "Why haven't you ever given me a chance to show my love for you?"

"Wolf?" The double-black asked in surprise. He lifted his right hand and put it on Wolfram's left cheek, only to have it slapped away.

"Its things like that I do not appreciate, you cheater!" Wolfram turned away from him, but Yuuri could have sworn that the mazoku had brought a frilly pink sleeve to wipe a tear away. Emerald orbs shifted slowly to look into 2 black voids. "...Yuuri... When will you ever understand that I love you?" Soft… since when had Wolfram's voice been soft?

"Wolfram... I'm sorry..." Yuuri turned his face away, only to have his chin caught in Wolfram's hand. His eyes widened in surprise as he met emerald filled with sadness and anger.

"Heika..." Wolfram growled out mockingly in a guttural voice as tears streamed down his face. "I have held back for a long time." With that, Wolfram leaned in and took Yuuri's lips with his own. It wasn't a sweet kiss filled with love and compassion but rather one that was harsh, hungry, and mocking. Yuuri pushed Wolfram away in disgust.

"Wolfram, what are you doing?" Yuuri turned the color of Wolfram's pajamas as hand traced his own lips. Wolfram just mustered up a glare as he ripped Yuuri's hand away from his mouth and pinned the king against the headboard. Yuuri took a sharp breath in surprise as the blonde shifted to knell between his legs. "...Wolfram?"

"I'm sick of waiting for you!" Wolfram said through a veil of tears, his eyes were sill glossed over. "I'm sick of waiting up for you and falling asleep when you don't come! I'm sick of standing by every pool of water I see when you're not here! I'm sick of waiting for you to come to talk to me! I'm sick of waiting for you to fall in love with me!" With that, Wolfram took in a deep breath and continued to cry. He dropped his arms and collapsed back into a sitting position between Yuuri's legs, shaking with sobs. "Yuuri... I'm sorry...It's just..."

Leaning forward, Yuuri took Wolfram into his arms. Wolfram's eyes widened in shock as he felt Yuuri's grip tighten around him. "Wolfram... I'm sorry...but maybe... you just should stop waiting." With that, the maou let go of the noble and looked at him sadly, as if debating the current situation.

Wolfram continued to look at the bed sheets, trembling with sobs. The maou frowned and maneuvered his way out of the bed they shared. Walking toward the door, the boy was stopped by the sound of an icy-cold voice that was still shaky from tears. "I may be sick of waiting, but I'll wait for you forever."

Yuuri froze in the doorway and looked out into the hallway stoically. Immediately the silence became bitter. The maou took in a deep breath and walked out the door without sparing a look at Wolfram. Yuuri closed his eyes and steadied himself against the wall. The sobs started up again as black eyes hit the dark floor.

Yuuri shivered and embraced himself tightly. "Why would someone like that ever even give the time of day for me?" As he bit down on his lip, he could still taste a faint trace of salt from Wolfram's tears.

A/N: A short ficlet I wrote because I was feeling depressed and decided that maybe Yuuri and Wolfram's first kiss wouldn't be as perfect as a lot of fanfiction likes to depict. Sorry about the angst and the really sad Wolfram, I haven't been writing in a few months... so...  
Reviews are appreciated. Even a review that says "Good Job" is good enough (or 'Bad Job' if you so desire ); Just leave your words for me and I will love you lots!


End file.
